


Привычки и обстоятельства

by hloja_myrakami



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hloja_myrakami/pseuds/hloja_myrakami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все были в шоке. Никто до конца не верил в это, но убедившись, что их каждодневные традиции не меняются, все просто смирились. Ведь один их них был настоящим извращенцем, а другой так много пережил, что осуждать его не хотелось никому...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привычки и обстоятельства

Все были в шоке. Никто до конца не верил в это, но убедившись, что их каждодневные традиции не меняются, все просто смирились. Ведь один из них был настоящим извращенцем, а другой так много пережил, что осуждать его не хотелось никому...

 

Эта парочка с самого начала была немного... странной. Своеобразной, так сказать.  
Стальной алхимик и огненный. Начальник и подчинённый. Рой и Эд... Ах да, не стоит забывать и о том, что Рой Мустанг - взрослый со стажем, непроходимый бабник, а Эд - маленький (во всех смыслах), обиженный на весь мир ребёнок.  
Как так получилось, что они были вместе, не знал никто. И когда это случилось - тоже для всех оставалось загадкой.  
Просто вдруг Эдвард стал всё чаще и чаще появляться в главном штабе. Дома его ждал младший брат - Альфонс, и поэтому неизменно, часов в девять, он шёл домой, весьма довольный и проделанной работой, и причинами, из-за которых ему приходилось задерживаться на работе.  
А потом выяснилось, что всё то время, что Элрик проводил в штабе, проходило неизменно в кабинете полковника Роя Мустанга.  
Это делало обстоятельства ещё сложней и удивительней - довольный и работой, и причинами, из-за которых ему приходилось задерживаться на работе, стальной и огненный алхимик уходили домой с неизменными радостными улыбками на лицах. Хотя, конечно, никого не удивляла радостная улыбка полковника. А вот маленького (во всех смыслах) Элрика она делала очень... живым.

Через какое-то время, когда все привыкли к тому, что последние часы работы алхимик проводил со своим начальником, выяснилось, что почему-то они стали уходить с работы вместе.   
Это стало своеобразным ритуалом. Стальной выходил из кабинета, пинком открывая дверь, махал рукой, говоря "бай-бай" и не спеша удалялся из штаба со счастливой/радостной/довольной улыбкой на губах. Мустанг обгонял его, проходя к выходу первым, ведь по ещё одной, никому не известной причине, Стальной пролагал свой путь к выходу из штаба делая, так сказать, крюк. Не то, чтобы он был очень большим... он был таким, что все знакомые, ещё остававшиеся на работе, могли увидеть его сияющую улыбку.  
Мустанг галантно раскрывал перед Эдвардом двери, склоняясь в лёгком поклоне, Эдвард важно кивал и подавал Мустангу левую руку. Ту, которая была ближе к сердцу. Мустанг аккуратно брал эту руку, вежливо целовал, а после провожал Эда до дома, оставаясь на расстоянии трёх шагов от алхимика...

Все, кто видели это, не верили своим глазам. "Неужели это полковник и стальной? ...нет, не может быть! А, я понял! Наверняка этот коротышка просто узнал какой-нибудь секрет полковника, вот тот и вынужден за ним таскаться"  
Что ж, реакция окружающих была вполне предсказуема. "Всё, что угодно, но только не любовь" Ведь какая любовь может быть между "почти" взрослым и бабником, который не пропускал ни одной юбки?

...После того, как полковник доводил Эдварда до дома, он обычно отвешивал спутнику поклон, разворачивался и оставался на месте. Эдвард обыденным тоном, всё так же стоя к полковнику спиной, спрашивал, не согласится ли тот на чашечку чая в скромной кампании братьев Элриков. Полковник доставал сигареты, с невозмутимым видом крутил их в руках, и клал обратно в карман, когда Элрик, услышав звук мнущейся пачки, вскользь замечал, что курение сокращает жизнь. После полковник поднимал голову, смотрел на небо, и соглашался выпить чашечку чая, ведь "сегодня отличная погода, да и дом недалеко, так что, пожалуй, приму твоё щедрое предложение, Эдвард"...

И вот, мы увидели ещё одну странность - полковник обращался к алхимику по имени. Как, впрочем, и Эд. Ещё одна странность в этих и так странных, по мнению окружающих, отношениях Эдварда Элрика и Роя Мустанга...  
И конечно, никто бы не заметил, но мы обратим внимание, как дрожали руки у Эдварда в первый раз, когда он делал приглашение. Впрочем, какая сейчас разница? Ведь это тоже стало частью ритуала, частью привычного и закономерного конца прожитого дня. Привычкой, проще говоря.

...Рой соглашался. Всегда. Даже если погода была не очень, или шёл дождь, или ветер был таким сильным, что приходилось закутываться в плащ, пытаясь сохранить частички тепла.   
Эдвард стучал в дверь, и только тогда поворачивался к Рою лицом. Тот обычно к этому моменту успевал подойти достаточно близко, так что маленький (во всех смыслах) алхимик впечатывался носом в мундир полковника... Это раздражало. Обычно в таких ситуациях его довольная улыбка, с которой он выходил из кабинета начальника, пропадала. Он хмуро смотрел на мужчину снизу вверх, сжимал кулаки и мучился от желания высказать что-нибудь, что заставило бы почувствовать полковника вину за то, что он был выше его, гения, ставшего государственным алхимиком в 12 лет!.. Но молчал и заранее дулся, зная, что прозвучит в ответ. "Это потому, что ты ещё не перестал расти. Скоро сможешь смотреть на меня сверху-вниз" улыбался Мустанг и целовал Эдварда в макушку. Но всё равно, даже зная, что прозвучит в ответ, Эд каждый день напоминал начальнику о своём росте, правда, не больше одного раза. Всё же, как ни любил Эдвард мягкую улыбку Роя и его лёгкие, невесомые поцелуи, он терпеть не мог вспоминать о том, что он такой низкий, что ему не нужна даже лупа, чтобы рассматривать муравьёв...

... Дверь открывалась до того, как Эд успевал что-нибудь сказать. Альфонс радостно приветствовал старшего брата и его начальника, и им ничего не оставалось, кроме как войти в дом.  
После небольшого чаепития, Мустанг благодарил Альфонса за чай, Эдварда за приглашение, прощался и уходил. И да, перед тем, как сказать "до завтра", он наклонялся и целовал Эда в щёку. Альфонс радостно махал полковнику рукой, крича вслед "до свидания!" и оттаскивал своего застывшего на месте брата обратно в дом. Идя по улицам города, полковник насвистывал незатейливый мотивчик, и с его лица всё никак не сползала довольная улыбка...

 

...К такому порядку привыкли все, и через месяц таких "ухаживаний" (ведь никто даже представить себе не мог, что Мустанг именно УХАЖИВАЛ за Эдвардом Элриком) к этому привыкли и даже смогли объяснить.  
"Ведь стальной смог вернуть брата, поэтому стал взрослей, а полковник ему всё время помогал"  
Такое нелепое объяснение.

Все мифы и недоговорки разрушились в один миг, когда вместо того, чтобы пинком открыть двери и важно, с улыбкой на губах, выйти из кабинета полковника, маленький (во всех смыслах) алхимик выбежал оттуда со слезами на лице. Он распахнул двери и побежал к выходу, закрывая рукой глаза. Побежал, по устоявшейся привычке, по своему длинному триумфальному пути до выхода из генштаба, а не по более короткому, что и дало шанс Мустангу его поймать. Ухватиться за край красного, яркого плаща, дёрнуть на себя и крепко-крепко обнять, выслушивая проклятия и обвинения в адрес его, Роя Мустанга...

Вскоре обвинения и проклятия, которыми сыпал Эдвард, сменились всхлипами, прерывавшими последние тирады, и обиженный алхимик, высказавшись, начал плакать. Совсем как маленький обиженный ребёнок он выл, прижимаясь к полковнику, и на синей форме оставались мокрые разводы. Мустанг лишь крепче прижимал к себе Элрика и внимательно слушал все обвинения. Когда Эдвард стал говорить и выдвигать сквозь слёзы совсем уж невероятные теории, Рой со вздохом отстранил от себя алхимика. Тихо сказал "состав обвинения не объективен и форма заполнения ошибочна". Наклонился и мягко коснулся губ подростка своими. Мягко, нежно, пытаясь успокоить своего маленького неугомонного парня и поклясться, что на самом деле это всё неправда. В смысле то, о чём минут 10 орал на весь коридор один маленький... да-да, Эдвард, ты маленький, но это потому, что ты ещё не перестал расти. Скоро сможешь смотреть на меня сверху вниз... в общем то, о чём ты орал на весь коридор - неправда... Кстати, чтобы тебя поцеловать, мне пришлось наклониться... Ауч!

Так закончилась первая ссора стального и огненного алхимика. И именно тогда все мифы и недоговорки разрушились в один миг. Все поняли, хотя никто до последнего не хотел в это верить: Эдвард Элрик и Рой Мустанг встречаются...

 

Со следующего дня обычное расстояние, состоявшее примерно из трёх шагов уменьшилось до двух. И конечно же, чтобы объяснить это досадное недоразумение (та глупая, дурацкая ссора, произошедшая по причине, которую никто из них так и не вспомнил), происходившее в генеральном штабе, эта своеобразная парочка ввела в свой обычный распорядок дня поцелуй в дверях кабинета полковника. Ведь его, этот распорядок, так сложно менять! И раз уж все в курсе, так почему бы просто к этому просто не привыкнуть?


End file.
